


Just Pretend

by amerrierworld



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerrierworld/pseuds/amerrierworld
Summary: You’ve been spending a lot of time with the Ocean’s crew and your friends are worried. Lou finds a way to get them off your tail.
Relationships: Lou Miller (Ocean's)/Reader
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

“Y’know, my friends have been wondering where I’ve been hanging out recently,” you said as you took another sip of coffee and played your next card.

“Hm? And what’d you tell them?” Rose asked.

“Just that I’ve been hanging with a friend that they don’t know,” you shrugged. “Don’t worry, they don’t know about the lot of you. They just seem to think I’ve got a new girlfriend or something.”

The team of nine was sitting in Lou’s loft, lazing about with your newly acquired riches and enjoying each other’s company. You’d met Debbie through Constance being a mutual friend in the city, and she’d hired you on the team instantly. 

You were playing cards with Rose, Constance (who was certainly cheating) and Tammy around the small table. Amita was making excited chitchat with Daphne over some fanciful jewelry while Nineball was tapping away on her computer. Constance had a small portable radio blasting some tunes to fill the spacey loft.

Debbie was in the kitchen, making a phone call to get pizza delivered because Lou had had enough of having her fridge raided, primarily by you and Constance who were nefarious snackers when bored. 

Lou wasn’t anywhere to be seen, much to your disappointment. Over the past couple weeks prepping for the heist, you’d taken a liking to the blonde. Who wouldn’t take a liking to her? Confident, funny, sexy (especially when wearing _anything_ leather).

“A new girlfriend, eh?” Tammy smirked. 

Your liking to Lou hadn’t gone unnoticed, much to your chagrin. You didn’t handle feelings very well, and though you could be cool and collected when flirting casually, you were at a complete loss when it came to approaching Lou. 

“Shut up,” you smacked Tammy’s arm. “They all know I don’t have time for that kind of stuff anyways. They’re just really annoying about it.”

“Annoying about what?” Debbie had joined the group, with a glass of red wine in hand.

“Y/N’s friends seem to think she’s being dragged away by a new lady-lover with the amount of time she’s spending with us,” Tammy smirked. 

“Which is _ridiculous_ \- stop looking at me like that!” you huffed as Debbie looked at you knowingly. It was true, with the prep for the heist and planning the aftermath, you’d barely had the chance to see your regular friends outside of the eight co-criminals. You felt a little bad, but you certainly didn’t mind. They were a fun bunch, and the dynamic the group had was comfortable. 

Except when it came to Lou.

Fucking Lou.

Every time she looked at you with her smoldering eyes you felt like the whole world faded away. You were only mildly convinced that she felt something too when she never looked away from your gaze. It made the heist planning only _somewhat_ difficult. 

You wondered where she was now. Probably driving around on her bike somewhere, in fucking leather again. You reached over and took a large sip of Tammy’s water without looking at her, knowing she’d have that annoying grin on her face. 

The door opened just as you played another card. You all turned to see Lou walk in. 

And what a way to walk in. 

First she dumped her bike helmet on the closest table and wiped her hands on a dirty rag she had. Head to toe in stark black leather and black heeled boots. Her fringe was slightly messy and there was a bit of oil and grease from her bike on her forehead. 

Her eyes were lined with sultry black and she unzipped her leather jacket to reveal a deep red button down (with half the buttons undone as usual) underneath. Your mouth went dry and you realized that she was looking straight at you. Rose had turned the music down.

“Y/N, there’s some buggers just outside looking for you. Told them I had no idea who you were in case you didn’t want them coming in.”

You groaned. “What did they look like?”

Lou described them and you sighed heavily. Two of your best mates had come following you to check on you, you figured. You got up from the couch just as there was knocking on the door and your phone lit up.

You picked up. 

“Yo! Y/N, what the hell’s going on? Where are you, really?”

You came to stand next to Lou, halfway between your spot on the couch and the front doors. She looked at you with a bemused smile as you pinched the bridge of your nose.

“Doesn’t matter, F/N. Look, I know you’re here. But just, don’t follow me alright? I’m perfectly fine.”

“Y/N, we’re convinced you’re either involved with some real illegal shit or you’ve found yourself a new lady. Either way, we just wanna make sure you’re okay. You’re not staying at this big ol’ loft are you?”

“What would make you say that?”

You heard your other friend whistle from the background. “Well, if you are, you’ve got one heckin’ catch on your hands, girl.”

As you were talking Lou turned on her heels and walked to the front doors. You followed her quickly, worried that she was going to throw them into the street for annoying you like this. 

“Can we not talk about this right now? I’ll meet you guys for drinks on the weekend. I know, I’m sorry I’ve been so absent lately, it’s just that-,”

“It’s just that her _new lady_ likes to spend some time alone with Y/N at her own place. Is that too much to ask?”

You gawked. Lou had opened the door and leaned, all sexy but nonchalantly, against the frame to stare your two friends down on the front steps. They made eye contact with you and you hung up the phone, your face beet-red.

“I’ll tell you personally that Y/N is perfectly fine and safe here,” Lou continued casually. “How about we all go out for drinks this weekend and get to know each other properly?”

All of you were staring at Lou, and your mind was racing with what she meant, but you refused to let your imagination run rampant. You smiled wryly at your friends who stared at the intimidating figure that was your smokin’ Australian biker lady. 

They swallowed and nodded once. 

“Great! See you then,” And she shut the door in their faces. You jumped at the sound.

“W-huh?” You were completely confused at what just happened.

Lou turned to look at you and smirked. You blinked and unsuccessfully tried to regain your composure.

“Uhm, yeah, thanks for that Lou. I mean, you didn’t have to send them off like that, but I appreciate you pretending to get them off my ass, really.”

Lou stepped closer to you and caught your wrist before you could move away in surprise. She looked at you with sultry, piercing blue eyes and her next words were a low, hushed whisper.

“Who said I was pretending?”

You gawked. Again. Honestly, it was hard not to when it came to Lou.  
She moved impossibly closer and suddenly her mouth was on yours. She tasted of coffee, cigarettes and vodka. You were dumbfounded and could barely move as she pulled away. She chuckled at your expression before bringing your knuckles up to her lips and kissing them lightly.

It was then that you came back to reality. Your hand pulled away from hers and cupped the back of her neck to kiss her, hard. A low groan escaped Lou’s mouth as her hands grabbed your waist and yours wound up in her bleach blonde hair. You could feel heat searing through every bone in your body, until-

“Hey, love birds. Either get a room or come finish this card game okay?”

You hastily pulled away and looked to see Tammy smirking again. Lou pulled you against her as you turned around and her lips brushed your ear, making you shiver.

“Better go make sure Constance doesn’t cheat you guys again, eh?”

You nodded weakly and made your way back to the group, reaching behind to intertwine your fingers with Lou’s. She gripped yours back in a way that made your heart warm and a wide grin suddenly broke across your face as Rose turned the music back on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you go out for drinks with Lou, and introduce her to your friends for the first time

You stood, staring at yourself in the mirror, chest heaving with excitement. You still had a couple hours until your official date but you didn’t have the capacity to focus on anything other than spending time with your friends. And Lou.

“Hey, airhead, you still with me?” Daphne asked from the big walk in closet. “I’ve got a few things you could try on- I can’t guarantee they’ll fit, but I asked Rose to send all kinds of pieces.”

Daphne, bless her, was helping you get ready. After your little incident at the loft, with everyone watching, she was right up there with wanting to get involved and help you. It was just in her nature.

“Don’t you think it’s a little over the top, Daphne? I mean- it’s just a drink with some friends.”

“Uh, j _ust a drink_? Do you even hear yourself? Y/N, you’re going on your first official date with _Lou_. You think you can just whip out some sweats and call it a day?”

She was right, Lou liked being over the top. Her fashion sense alone showed that.

“Now, try this stuff on.” She chucked a load of clothing articles at you and you caught them hastily. You’d been wearing a thick, white bathrobe while waiting for Daphne to show you her collection and you'd been waiting for what seemed like hours.

You immediately flicked through some patterns you considered ghastly, despite Daphne’s tutting as you removed some of her choices.

After some negotiating and huffing between the two of you you came out wearing a turquoise floral dress; simple but alluring. The shade was just right to fit your skin tone and made you look even brighter than before.

Daphne gave a girlish squeal at the sight of you, a hand coming up to her mouth, almost tearing up.

“Oh, Y/N, you’re so _cute_. Gosh,” she grinned. “You look good.”

“Thanks, Daph,” you muttered, blushing. “It’s not, you know, too much?”

“What? Of course not. Here.”

She handed you a pair of pale blue heels that matched the lighter shades in your dress. Red lipstick and a curled hairdo; you looked like something vintage met up with something daring. You felt powerful.

Daphne kept gushing over you as you hurried to finish up. A text flew by from Lou, saying she was there to pick you up.

_ready? ;)_

“And if that idiot blonde leaves you on the curb you know where to find me, honey,” Daphne winked at you. Your cheeks flamed but you still hugged and thanked her for all the work she did before rushing outside where Lou was waiting for you.

She was clad in classic leather pants, a black button down and deep purple velvet blazer. Heels, always. Jewelry, always. Your heart fluttered at the sight of her, but Lou could hardly believe how you looked.

“Y/N? God, you look...”

She trailed off, looking you up and down and you giggled. 

“It’s not a usual outfit for me, I know,” you shrugged a little, arms wrapping around your middle protectively. “Daphne helped me.”

“Of course she did, but... god, really. Y/N. You’re stunning,” she pried your arms loose and her long fingers wrapped around yours. You felt giddy.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“The bar just two blocks away. It’s our go-to.”

“And you really want me to be- you know..”

“My date? _Duh_.”

“No, not just that, Y/N. Like...”

“Like, my actual girlfriend?”

Lou was nervous, you could tell. You’d never seen her nervous before. She was all coy and suave with your friends and now she was jittery right before your eyes as she nodded to your question.

“Of course, Lou. I like you a ton, why else would I have agreed to do this?”

“To please your nosy friends?”

“Well, yeah, that too.”

Lou looked unconvinced and you leaned forward to press a kiss against her lips. She melted instantly. When you pulled away she was back to smouldering eyes and her quirky smirk. Her hand gripped you tighter and you smiled happily. Now to face your friends.

* * *

They’d gawked when you came in; a couple fit for the cover of Vogue. You felt somewhat confident at their reactions, but also self conscious. This wasn't usually how you were with your closest friends if you just grabbed a beer on a Friday night. But this was with _Lou_ , so it had to be special.

Your small group huddled around a high table with stools, so you could ease the pressure off of your feet. 

They immediately interrogated Lou in a light, bantering way. Looking out for you, while also being captivated by the hot, captivating woman you got to call your girlfriend. She easily spewed the fake identity of a mechanic at them rather than a con who once robbed an entire gala with you by her side, which was easy enough to believe with her expert opinions on bikes and the sort. 

“Well, Y/N, I must say we were all a bit worried when you were off to God knows where, but...” one of your friends commented. “We now know where you’ve been hanging out. It’s nice to properly meet you, Lou.”

“Likewise,” Lou said, winking at you from the corner of her eye as she sipped her beer. You could feel yourself falling more and more in love with the woman by the second.

“I’m sorry for stealing her away from all your outings,” Lou continued. “She’s just really been enjoying my... _teachings_ in mechanics.” 

Your face burst into a flaming blush as she glanced over at you, the twinkle gone unnoticed by your friends who cackled at the joke. 

“Really? Motor bikes, Y/N?”

You shrugged, playing along after a deliberately harsh pinch to Lou’s thigh under the table as a retort for dragging you into her schemes and white lies. 

“Yeah, why not? There’s always new stuff to learn and experience. Bikes are cool.”

They prodded a bit more for updates between the two of you, and it all went surprisingly swimmingly. Lou had put a hand on your knee, warm and reassuring, sometime during the night as she got to know all your friends. 

When it was considerably darker outside and the clock began ticking into the AM, you all said goodnight, promising to call, text, whatnot. Lou slung an arm over your shoulder and you leaned into her touch as you left the bar. They’d invited the two of you to go drink at a friend’s place, but you knew from the way Lou had been looking at you all evening that was the last thing you wanted to do. 

The two of you hailed a cab back to the loft, Lou mentioning how next time you all spent time together she’d drive you fashionably late on her motor bike, no matter how close it was. It warmed your heart, how easily she got on and enjoyed your friends’ company. Whether she did it for you or she actually wanted to didn’t matter. Point is, she did anyways. 

In the car Lou snuggled into you, hot breath in your ear and you giggled. The cab driver seemed to disapprove but one glare from Lou at him made him quiet. You made sure to tip him extra. 

When you entered the loft, Lou held your hand and spun you around, making you slide along the floor on your smooth heels. 

“My beauty,” she grinned. “The mechanic enthusiast.”

You laughed as you pulled her closer. “The only mechanic I’m enthusiastic about is you.”

Lou lowered her hands to your waist and the two of you swayed to a non-existent waltz, the dimmed lights of the loft making for a vastly romantic spectacle. 

You both looked at each other with utter adoration and all your initial stress and butterflies from when she kissed you, met your friends and went out with you had disappeared. 

“You know, this is about the same spot where I kissed you the first time,” Lou mused with a flick of her locks over one shoulder. You surveyed the loft around you; abandoned but never lonely. 

“Hm, I suppose you’re right. Isn’t it terrible it was only the one time, though?” you teased, your hands trailing up from Lou’s shoulders to her neck. 

“Quite,” she said, feigning poshness. “Maybe we should rectify that error.”

“By all means,” you murmured. 

Her lips pressed against yours like a lock and key and you curled your arms around her neck to hold her closer. Her hands trailed down your back, over your ass and down your thighs to tease at the hem of your dress before tapping your hip.

Taking the cue, you hopped up in Lou’s arms, who held you firmly and securely. You were amazed by her strength but didn’t relent as you leaned down and continued to kiss her lovingly. 

Lou probably had some intention of bringing you upstairs to the bedroom but your incessant kisses on her face proved too much for her. 

You barely even made it to the couch that night. Oh well.


End file.
